


Touch and Go

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt # 471: Touch and Go.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Touch and Go

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt # 471: Touch and Go.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Touch and Go

~

“Ever wonder how much longer you’ll be doing this?” Ron asks. 

Harry, preparing for the mission, pauses. “This?” 

Ron nods. “Yeah. You know. Auroring.” 

Harry laughs. “Sometimes--” He pauses. Maybe it’s best he tell Severus his plan first. “I know Severus wishes I’d retire. I’m not twenty anymore, after all.” 

“Yeah, who is?” Ron’s eyes narrow. “What’s he want you to do?” 

“Whatever makes me happy.” Harry knows he’s wearing a fatuous smile. 

Ron groans. “Merlin, you’re touched, you sappy Hufflepuff.” 

“Yeah?” Harry slams his locker door. “Touched or not, I can still kick your arse.” He grins. “Let’s go.” 

~

Taking a deep breath, Harry opens communications. “All right. Is everyone ready? Report.” 

“Alpha team in position.” Ron sounds calm. 

“Beta team in position.” Seamus sounds like he’s laughing. 

As the rest report, Harry eyes the warehouse, and when the last team reports, he smiles. “Right. You all know the drill. This is a magical artefacts smuggling ring, and the artefacts are rigged. If you touch one, take it and go back to headquarters immediately, don’t take more than one.” 

He gives the signal and the night lights up with sound and colour. Harry smiles. He’s going to miss this. 

~

Everything proceeds as planned. The smugglers, caught by surprise, didn’t even have time to set up an anti-Apparation field. Supervising, Harry’s pleased to note the team members who touch artefacts immediately go back to the DMLE as instructed. 

Ron’s team chases smugglers, and as Harry follows, he picks up a stray artefact that escaped them. The thing tingles in his hand, he can feel it leaching his power. 

Before he can Apparate away, there’s a shout. “Head’s up, Potter!” 

Something flies towards him and, reflexively, he catches it. It’s a second artefact. He curses as the world goes black. “Fu--!”

~

When he wakes, Harry aches. Ron’s waiting. “About time!” 

Before Harry can respond, Ron’s pushed aside, replaced by Severus, who’s clearly furious. “You imbecile!” he rages. “What in Salazar’s name were you thinking?” 

Seeing past the rage to the fear in his husband’s eyes, Harry begins to reply, to apologise, but Severus growls, stalking away. 

Harry coughs. “I guess it was bad?” 

Ron, uncharacteristically sober, nods. “It was touch and go, mate. I’ve never seen a Healer work so fast. If I ever doubted he loved you, I don’t now.” 

Harry sighs. “I may have to remind him of that.” 

~

When Severus returns, Harry’s prepared. “I’m sorry, Severus,” he blurts the moment Severus comes into view. 

Severus, looking calmer, snorts. “Not sorry enough to leave that job.” 

Harry exhales. “Actually, I’d planned to surprise you--”

“You did,” interrupts Severus. He turns away, but Harry sees he’s shaking. “Whenever I get called in, I pray it’s not you, and tonight, when it was--” 

“Severus--” 

“When I touched you, you felt almost dead.” Severus faces him. “I can’t do this anymore, Harry. This job’s going to kill you--”

“Which is why I’m retiring.” Harry smiles at Severus’ speechlessness. “Now, shall we celebrate?”

~

“These rooms aren’t that private,” Severus murmurs into Harry’s neck afterwards. “People come and go here constantly, we could’ve been spotted--”

Leaning in, Harry kisses him, stopping the flow of words. “I locked the door. No one saw.” 

Severus sighs. “You know, given your recent trauma, perhaps sex wasn’t the wisest thing--” 

“Yes it was.” Harry shifts closer. “I needed your touch.” 

After they dress, Severus pauses. “Am _I_ the reason you quit? Because--”

“No.” Harry clasps Severus’ hand. “I meant to stop Auroring anyway.”

Severus snorts. “Auroring?”

Harry grins. “Yes. Trust me, it was time for me to go.” 

~


End file.
